dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn vs Neopolitan
Harley Quinn vs Neopolitan is Peep4Life's eighteenth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 3! DC vs RWBY! The hench-women of The Joker and Roman Torchwick battle it out. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Roman's face appeared on the scroll. "Now remember, Neo. The transaction doesn't take place until HE shows up. Remember we also want the money first. OK?" Neo nodded in understanding. "I've had a situation here, but it's back under control. I'll have some White Fang morons clear this dock." Neo was then distracted by gunfire outside the truck. She dropped her scroll and burst through the back of the lorry. Harley Quinn stood over a fallen crook and dropped her mallet into the back of his neck. A loud crunch filled the area. Neo smiled at her foe, who was flanked by two henchmen of her own. "We'll just be taking our property now, little girl. So just stand aside..." Neo interrupted by stabbing the henchmen with her umbrella and glared at Harley. "What a silly mistake!" Harley exclaimed, quite amused by the girl's stupidity. Here we go! ''' Harley brought her mallet down on Neo. However, she proved to only connect with an empty illusion. Neo then appeared behind her and kicked her right in the back, sending her crashing into the side of the lorry. Harley got up and brought out an overly sized revolver, firing at Neo. Rather than a bullet lunge forward though, Neo found her hands bound together by the rope inside. Harley giggled gleefully before swinging with the mallet again. Neo ducked the attack and jabbed with her umbrella. Harley felt a cut on her ribs but nothing fatal. She grabbed Neo by the cheeks and slammed her head against a nearby road sign. Neo kicked her away and freed her arms before slashing for Harley's throat. Neo was shocked by the acrobatics of Harley, who dodged the attack with ease. Harley then loaded her revolver with a poisonous gas and fired at Neo. Neo had a split second to realise this and opened the umbrella, using it as a shield to repel the gas. She then sneaked off behind the lorry. Harley pursued with her mallet raised. She turned the corner, slamming the hammer through Neo's head. Harley giggled but then a look of confusion followed by pain filled her face. Firstly, Neo was not real- that was an illusion and secondly: Neo was stood behind her! Neo grabbed the mallet and managed to pry it away from Harley. Neo then booted the clown into a roadblock. Neo ran after her target and grabbed her arms, trying to pull her to the floor but Harley kicked Neo in ribs before kicking her in the face. Neo pulled back which allowed Harley enough time to reclaim her mallet. Neo's umbrella clashed with the mallet of Harley, but the sheer size of the mallet pushed through the umbrella. Neo crashed into the wall behind her before Harley kicked Neo to the floor. Neo slashed with her umbrella again, cutting Harley's cheek open. The blood leaked from her face but Harley paid no mind and kicked Neo across the face. Harley then raised her mallet again and slammed it down towards Neo. There was a loud SNAP and Harley looked down with glee. Neo had shuffled just far enough so that the mallet hit her leg, not her body. But that was hardly a consolation; the mallet had snapped her leg like a twig! Neo never spoke a word; she didn't need to. The pain was written in her eyes and she slowly used her umbrella to aid her to her feet. Harley shot a wicked grin before putting her mallet down and acquiring her bat. She advanced on a propped up Neo who used her semblance to appear a little further down the road. Harley ran after her, raising her bat. All the while, Neo tried to pull up her umbrella. As the two closed in, a messy 'squish' sound could be heard. Harley paused and looked down. Somehow, Neo managed to raise the umbrella blade to her chest. More specifically: her heart! Harley's eyes closed and her body sagged to the floor as Neo struggled to keep herself stood up. A Bullhead showed up seconds later and Roman, along with several men, rushed down. Neo was saved and so was the cargo. Roman picked up Neo and carried her to the craft. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Comic Books vs Web Shows themed DBXs Category:Hammer vs Sword themed DBX Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant